A Talent For Love
by Songficcer
Summary: Trilogy. Part 2/3 Picks up after 'Gunning Down Romance' on Graduation day. (yuri)


A Talent For Love  
Part 1  
Rating: PG(story focuses on a girl/girl relationship)  
email: heathermccoy_2000@yahoo.com  
Hello again! This is a follow up story to 'Gunning Down Romance.' Did that last story confuse anyone else other than me?? Oh well... This is dedicated to my big bro John who first wrote a Minako/Makoto romance(I mean before me...) and asked me to try it. I don't own it or SM. Sorry to disappoint you all...o.@ Oh yeah! The song is sung by 3 Doors Down. I THINK it's called 'Down Poison', but I'm not sure...::blushes:: I couldn't find my cd case...^_^  
*************  
  
(Four Years later)  
  
She couldn't believe it...She finally graduated. Tears sprang to Kino Makoto's eyes as she felt alone on this day. Her parents weren't there like all her friends' families were. She walked out of the auditorum with her head bowed, her heart broken in two. No one wished her good luck with her future. Not even her friends. They were too busy being congraulated themselves. So, she couldn't feel too bad.   
  
Walking out into the crisp night air, Makoto looked up at the stars. They were so pretty, but they also betrayed her. How many times had she wished on them just to be let down? She had no family, no real future, no signifigant other...No one.   
  
"Hey Mako-chan!Congradulations, Girlfriend! We did it!" Makoto turned her head slightly to see who was calling her. For the first time that night, Makoto smiled. It was Minako. Minako walked up to her friend and hugged her. "You ok?"  
  
Makoto couldn't help but smile. Minako was the only person who could get her to smile when she was feeling blue. A tear slid down Makoto's face as she pulled away from Minako. "Iie, Mina-chan," Makoto answered, wipeing the tear away. "But, I will be soon." Another tear slid down Makoto's face as she spoke. Shyly, Minako placed her hand on Makoto's face and with her thumb gently wiped it away.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it, Mako-chan," Minako asked, not removing her hand. Makoto leaned into her friend's gentle hand and sighed.  
  
"You wouldn't be interested," Makoto said, closing her eyes. Minako smiled and slid her hand behind Makoto's neck, pulling her face down. Minako leaned up and kissed Makoto's forehead.  
  
"Try me, Mako-chan," she whispered. "You're my friend. I don't like to see you hurting like this." Minako removed her hand.  
  
Makoto opened her eyes and looked around. The auditorium was now starting to file out. "I'll tell you, I guess. Later at my place. Want to stay the night?"  
  
Minako's eyes went wide. "Sleep over! I'm so in!" Makoto smiled down at her friend. Actually, Makoto wasn't so tall to the others anymore. They were still shorter than her, but not as bad as when they all first met. "What about the others?"  
  
"I hadn't planned on inviting them," Makoto said, turning away from Minako. "Actaully, I had planned on spending the night alone. Like always," Makoto added.  
  
Minako's face fell. She had forgotten that during their sophmore year, Makoto had stopped dating altogether because she was beaten and sent to intrnsive care for a week and a half from her now ex-boyfriend. "Oh, ok." Minako's smile returned and said, "Well, lets go wish them luck and we'll go, ok?" She took Makoto's hand and together they began to look for their friends...  
***********  
Once they found their friends, they wished them well and congradulated them. After everyone took pictures of the whole group together, the two girl's headed for Makoto's forest green jeep in the parking lot behind the gym. Makoto climbed in and unlocked Minako's door.  
  
After starting the car, Makoto asked, "Do you need to stop at your place for clothes?"  
  
"Might as well. Can I stay for the weekend, Mako-chan," Minako asked, a little shyly. "I don't feel like being alone this weekend."  
  
Makoto smiled. She didn't either. That night would be the last time the Senshi were together for a while. Ami would be leaving for college in Germany. Serena would be going somewhere with her family before she left for college in the states. And Rei would be leaving, too. Although, she'd still be in Japan. They were either leaving Saturady or Sunday.  
  
"Me either. Stay as long as you want, Mina-chan," Makoto said, turning a cornor.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Mako-chan," Minako asked. Makoto could sense her un-easiness.  
  
"Shoot," Makoto answered, driving in the dark of night.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever date again?" Minako regretted asking it from the very beginning, but she couldn't stop from doing it. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she added quickly.  
  
Makoto smiled. Minko was such an airhead, she couldn't help but love her. "Its okay, Mina-chan. I was wondering how long it would be until you asked that." She stopped at a red light. "Probably. I just don't know when. But, who ever it is will have to prove themself after what I've been through. They'll have to help me believe in love again." Minako nodded. Trying to change the subject, Makoto asked, "Are you happy about being out of highschool?"  
  
Minako smiled. "Of course! What about you?"  
  
The light turned green as Makoto answered. "A little. I just can't believe four years of our life went by that fast!" The two girls laughed.   
  
Calming down, Minako added. "Yeah...Doesn't seem like four years. Seems more like one if even that!" They laughed again. "With all the senshi business, I'm surprised even Ami graduated."  
  
"Yeah, let alone us! All those all nighters where we'd save the Earth then study until class started." Makoto smiled and shook her head. "The crap we pulled so we could have both our destiny and a life. Luna and Artemis were not happy campers, to say the least."  
  
"No kidding," Minko said. "At least you didn't have to have them both on some nights. Usagi and I got the worst of it." Minako thought for a moment. "Actually, mostly Usagi." Makoto smiled.  
  
"Well," she said shutting the car off. "We're here!"  
  
"Really," Minako asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice." She looked at Makoto and smiled. Makoto smiled at Minako, too. "Wanna come up with me?"  
  
"Sure," Makoto said getting out of the car.   
  
The two girls headed for the lobby of the aprtment building and walked inside. The security guard smiled at Minako as she passed him and waved. Minako winked at him. Walking to the elevator, the two girls silently waited for it. When the elevator doors opened, they walked in and Minako pushed the top button for the last floor. They rode in that elevator silently. They felt there was no reason to speak to one another since they were very close and just happy being in the other's presence.  
  
When they reached Minako's floor, they exited the elevator and walked to her door. Minako fished out her key from her purse and opened the door. When she opened the door, Artemis was there to greet them.  
  
"Hello, Minako! Mako-chan. Congradulations to you both!" Artemis jumped up into Minako's waiting arms. "Well, are you two happy to be out of school?"  
  
"You bet," Makoto replied, petting Artemis's head. "But now there's college..." Makoto sighed. "It's gonna be so much fun!"  
  
Minako rolled her eyes and placed her cat back on the floor. "Yeah...and harder too! Why are you going to college anyway, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto glared at her. "Probably for the same reason *you* are, Mina-chan. Go grab a change of clothes, girl. I'm hot, tired, and hungry."  
  
Minako smiled and headed for her bedroom. "You're starting to sound like Usagi, Makoto. Lighten up."  
  
"Lighten up!? You get to get to change out of this dammed thing," Meaning their graduation gowns, "While I'm stuck in mine till we get to my place!"  
  
"Why are you stuck in yours until then," Minako yelled from her room. "Why not take it off now? You are wearing clothes under that aren't you?"  
  
"Not the point!"  
  
"Then what is your point, Mako-chan," Artemis asked from a chair.  
  
"I feel like complaining. Thats what my point is," Makoto answered matter-of-factly. Artemis sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm ready," Minako declared, coming from her bed room. She had changed from her gown and dress into a pair of blue jean hip huggers and a string strapped belly shirt that was orange. In her hand she carried a duffel bag filled with clothes for the weekend along with a few other things. "Will you be ok here by yourself, Arty?"  
  
"I'm a cat that can talk Minako," Artemis answered. "What do you think?" Minako smiled and kissed the feline's head.   
  
"You're still going with Luna and Usagi this weekend, right?"  
  
"Yup! Can't wait," he replied. It was obvious that he was exited about this trip.  
  
"Be good," Makoto said, smiling and winking.  
  
Artemis frowned. "Why would I do that?" Then he smiled as the girls excahnged looks.  
*******************  
  
Minako and Makoto left Minako's apartment building and headed for Makoto's. They sat in silence until Minako could stand it no more. reaching over and turning the radio on, she flipped through the memory channels Makoto had programmed. Finding a song they both liked, Minako turned the radio up...  
  
I've dreamed about this,  
Sixteen days away  
Now you're here,   
And my head lays beside your body,   
Pillowed under mine  
You were poison,   
Spinning round my mind  
Welcome to my world   
She said, do you feel  
Alive she said  
It's all a bad dream,   
Spinning in your lonely head,  
Welcome to my world,   
She said, separated world,  
She said, separated,  
Down poison,  
Down poison,...  
  
Despite the fact the song wasn't a very fast song, the girls cranked the volume up and sang to it as loud as they could while staying in tune..  
  
Body withered,   
Body died,   
Time to take away this life  
Bad enough to die from one,   
Not to mention  
Four or five  
Welcome to my world  
She said, do you feel alive she said  
It's all a bad dream,  
Spinning in your lonely head  
Welcome to my world she said,  
Separated world,   
She stayed separated  
Down poison, down poison  
Down poison, down  
You weren't there for me, I was there for you  
You weren't there for me, I was there for you  
You weren't there for me, I was there for you  
You weren't there for me, I was there for you  
You wouldn't die for me, I've died for you  
You wouldn't die for me, I've died for you  
You wouldn't die for me, I've already died for you  
You wouldn't die, you wouldn't die, you wouldn't die!  
Welcome to my world she said, do  
you feel alive she said  
It's all a bad dream,  
Spinning in your lonely head  
Welcome to my world she said,  
Separated world, she stayed separated  
Down poison, down poison  
Down poison, down.  
  
As the song ended, they pulled into the parking lot of Makoto's aprtment building. Turning the car off, the two girls smiled as they headed for the taller gilr's apartment. as they entered the room, they smiled.  
  
Another chapter of the Senshi's lives would be written tonight...  
*******************  
A Talent For Love  
Part 2  
Rating: PG   
  
Here's part two from the resident Songfic writer, ME! I hope you enjoyed part one. Usual disclaimer here....I'M POOR AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!!! The song is called 'Out of the blue'. I'm sorry, but I forgot who sings it. o.@  
  
"Move over..."  
  
"Bite me. I was here first."  
  
"Its MY bed!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I know you don't."  
  
The senshi of Beauty and love fought with the senshi of lightning and thunder over control of a single bed. It was amazing how well these two could work together on the battle feild and yet they couldn't settle on a decsion of sleeping arangments.  
  
"Whats that suppossed to mean!?"  
  
"You're a smart girl...figure it out!"  
  
Minako growled in the dark. A swift kick to Makoto's butt sent her flying into the floor. Smiling, Minako said, "Why, thank you, Mako-chan, for giving me your bed while you sleep on the floor." Turning to face away from Makoto, she added. "That was very nice of you."  
  
Makoto sat up on her knees and turned to look at her blonde friend. Her eyes narrowing, Makoto jumped from the floor into the bed...More accuratly, on top of Minako's back.  
  
"HEY!" Minako turned her head as far as she could to look at Makoto. "What are you doing!?"  
  
"Reclaiming my bed," Makoto answered bravely, snatching her pillow and beating Minako in the head with it. "Take this... and this....and some of-WHOA!"  
  
Minako sat up and this caught Makoto off guard. Falling off of her friend, Makoto stood up as Minako took up her own pillow. The two girls stood on the bed, stareing the other down. Until...  
  
"CHARGE!" Minako yelled, swinging her pillow at Makoto. Makoto retailiated with her own blow. This went on for at least fifteen minutes or so. When they finally stopped, they were in Makoto's living room with feathers surrounding them. They sat in front of the coffee table, sweaty, red-faced, and laughing hystarically. Calming down, the two looked at each other, blinked, then cracked up again.  
  
"This is so much fun, Mako-chan. Too bad we couldn't do this more often during the school year."  
  
"Yeah," Makoto answered, sighing heavily. Yawning, Makoto looked up at the clock. "It's three thirty-four... Think we should go to bed for real now?"  
  
Minako smiled. "Yeah. It'll only be our fourth attempt at this." They both smiled. Standing, Minako offered Makoto her hand. "Come on." Taking her friend's hand and standing, the two walked back into Makoto's bedroom. Minako crawled under the covers first and Makoto laid down next to her. Facing the door and closing her eyes, Makoto began to drift to sleep when she heard Minako wake her up again.  
  
"Mako-chan, you never did tell me why you were so sad tonight."  
  
Makoto sighed. She was hoping she wouldn't have to talk about this. Eyes still closed, she acted as if she didn't hear her friend.   
  
But Minako saw through her act. "Don't even play, girl. I know you're still awake."  
  
Makoto sighed. "Why are you so dammed persistant?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I just miss my parents on nights like these. When there is something major in my life, like graduation, I feel lonely knowing they're not here any more. I was the only one there tonight with out some family member there with me."  
  
"I didn't have my folks there either, Mako-chan," Minako said, holding her friend from behind. Makoto had forgotten she ran away from her parents when she changed from being Sailor V to become Venus. "But it's ok. At least if I wanted to see my parents again, I could. You can't. It's ok to feel lonely every now and then. You just can't let it get to you."  
  
"I know," Makoto said, wiping a tear from her face. Luckily for her, Minako didn't see her. "I'll be ok. Go to sleep."  
  
Minako smiled and hugged her tighter. "Ya sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok. Good night, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako raised up a little and planted a quick kiss on Makoto's face. Falling back down onto the bed, Minko brought the covers to her face and said, "Good night, Mako-chan. I love you."  
  
Makoto smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "Goodnight Mina. Love you, too."  
*************  
  
"MINAKO GET UP!" Minako cracked her eyes open to see Makoto dressing. "Come on or we'll be late!"  
  
"Where are we going," Minako asked, sitting up.  
  
"The girls are leaving today, remember? We're going to say goodbye. Or have you forgotten?" Makoto was nearly dressed except for her shirt which she was searching for. The only thing that kept her top from being naked was her bra. "Child would you get up!"  
  
"Fine, Bra Woman!" Minako said kicking the covers off of her as Makoto shot her a look. "Who's leaving first," she asked, opening her duffel bag.  
  
Makoto was now in her closet looking for her shirt. "Uh...Rei," she said pulling a shirt out, then discarding it. "I think."  
  
"Ok. When is she leaving," Minako asked, removing her night shirt and putting her bra on.  
  
"What time is it," Makoto asked, still unable to find the shirt she wanted.   
  
Minako stopped pulling her pants on to look at the clock."10:13 in the AM." Minako then pulled up her pants, zipped and buttoned them.  
  
"11:30. which means we need to be at the train station by eleven." Makoto still couldn't find her shirt. "Where in the hell is it!?"  
  
Minako walked behind Makoto, pulling on her own shirt. Nuddging Makoto aside and looking at her friend's choice outfit of the day, Minako looked into the closet and in two seconds pulled off a green tank top belly shirt. Makoto looked like she was going to rip her head off. She found her shirt. "I need to brush my hair and teeth." Minako said, going into the bathroom.  
***************  
  
Makoto drove around alone in her car. Minako left the apartment after they got back from seeing their friends off. She had been so happy about graduating, she had forgotten about her date with her boyfriend. It was some American exchange student who decided to stay in Tokyo a while longer. Brad, she thought, was his name. It wasn't she didn't trust Americans, but something about Brad gave Makoto an uneasy feeling. She didn't trust him.  
  
Makoto had her radio on. the songs she listened to were helping her feel better. But, she didn't know why she would feel bad right now. Maybe it was because of her friends leaving, it made her sad to know they were gone. Makoto didn't know.  
  
Stopping at a red light, Makoto noticed a familiar blonde walking across the street. She honked her horn and sure enough the blonde looked up. It was Minako.   
  
Minako made sure the way was safe before running across the street to Makoto's green jeep. Climbing in, Makoto noticed she had been crying.   
  
"Whats wrong, Mina," she asked, taking off again. "What happened with Brad?"  
  
"I caught him with another girl where we were suppossed to be tonight."   
  
"WHAT!?" Makoto nearly stopped her jeep in traffic, but logic told her not to. She knew she couldn't trust him.  
  
~Out of the blue  
I needed someone to take me  
Out of the blue  
It seemed I'd always be alone  
Till out of the blue came you~  
  
"I dunno. I found him with Touma Yumi-"  
  
"YUMI!? I thought you two were friends," Makoto asked.  
  
"Me, too. Guess I was wrong." Minako hung her head as another tear slipped down her face.  
  
~Out of the blue  
Waiting for a love to take me  
Out of the blue  
I thought love had passed me by  
Till out of the blue came you~  
  
"Are you going to be ok, Mina-chan," Makoto asked, turning a cornor.  
  
"I'll be ok. It just hurts. I'm so tired of being let down." Minako wiped her face with the back of her hand and then looked out her window.  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
~Spreading my wings alone I'd fly  
That empty sky of blue  
Hoping that I would someday find  
That someone just like you~  
  
Minako said nothing. The song that was now playing on the radio seemed to be helping her. She did't know why, though. It was a love song...shouldn't it be making her feel worse? Minako sighed and shrugged. She didn't care anymore. At least she didn't until she felt a warmth on her left hand. Glancing out at Makoto form the cornor of her eye, she seen that her friend was holding her hand. Trying to comfort her.  
  
Makoto brought Minako's hand to her lips and kissed it, then gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll get over him, Minako. It'll take time, but you will."  
  
"I know. I'm just tired of being let down, like I said earlier." Minako smiled and laced her fingers with Makoto's. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being my friend. I need one right now," Minako said, looking out toward the road. "So, thank you."  
  
Makoto smiled. "And thank you, too."  
  
~Out of the blue  
Someone who's love would take me  
Out of the blue  
I had almost given up  
Till out of the blue came you  
  
I thought love had passed me by  
Till out of the blue came you~  
****************  
A Talent For Love  
Part 3  
Rating-PG   
  
Hello again! Wow part three...COOL! The song(YEAH! There's another one!) is called 'Good Friends'. I don't know who sings it. The reason is because when I surf the net at night, and I find lyrics I like, I'll copy 'em to disks. So...I don't own SM or the song. Sorry. Oh yeah, this story WILL be going pretty fast since the two girls only have this summer before college. Yup, they're going too. I bet you think what will happen don't ya?? HA!  
  
(Mid July)  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!" Minako said, charging into the other girl's apartment. "MAKO-CHAN! Where are you!?" She seemed frantic and in her hand she held a small white envelope.  
  
Makoto came from the kitchen looking concerned. "What is it, Minako? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG!?" Minako laughed and hugged her friend. "I've been accepted! Thats whats wrong!"  
  
Altough terriably confused, Makoto hugged her friend. "What?"  
  
"Remember that college in England I applied to and I thought they didn't want me?"   
  
Makoto nodded. "The modeling school, right?"  
  
"Right! I got a letter today! THEY WANT ME WHEN TERM STARTS IN FALL!" Minako hugged her friend again. "I'm so happy!"  
  
Makoto smiled. "Congradulations. So, when do you leave?"  
  
"Uh..." Minako opened her letter and searched for the date. "Four weeks from today, if I'm reading this right. I'm so nervous!"  
  
Makoto smiled. "What does Artemis think about you leaving?"  
  
"He's coming. I called the school after I opened the letter. They accept pets who don't make any noise. And cats are so quiet, they said he could come!"  
  
"Quiet? He's a talking cat, Mina-chan." Makoto sighed. "Well, I'm happy for you. Want some lunch? I'm almost finished with it."  
  
"Sure." Minako walked into the kitchen and began to get things they would need for lunch and began to set the table. Makoto watched her from the cornor of her eye. *She's so cheerful. I'm surprised she and Usagi AREN'T twins!* Makoto smiled at Minako as she continued to set the table. *What an air headed blonde. But thats why I love her so much.*  
  
~Feeling one another's joy and sorrow  
Dreams today may come true tomorrow  
Good friends  
Close together like they're bookends  
Feeling what the other one is feeling  
They never seem to be without   
Those little things to laugh about  
  
Good friends  
They have the kind of love  
That only deepens  
It's something that you rarely find worth keeping  
Oh people even new ones come  
You're lucky if you find just one good friend~  
  
  
Minako stayed after lunch and the two friends were just happy for the other's company. They goofed off for a bit, playing video games, teasing one another about past loves, just having a good time. Then some of the topics turned serious. What would they do after they graduated from college, would they marry, have kids.   
  
Altough few people considered these things important at their age, they knew these choices would impact their lives very much. Being a Sailor Senshi, small decsions could hurt others. Say, for example, they did marry. Would theytell that person of their past life beofre they were married? What if more evil came to earth and they had to fight again? Would their spouse be in danger? Would their kids if thay had any?  
  
Minako, being her normally perky self, decided to change the topic. "Wanna check out a movie?"  
  
"I don't feel like going out tonight, Minako. How about we just pick one from my collection and watch it? One, it'd be cheaper and two, we'd both get what we'd want. You wanna see a movie and I want to stay home."   
  
"Thats cool. Have any popcorn," Minako asked.  
  
"Yup. I'll get it ready while you pick the movie, k?" Makoto got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.   
  
Minako got up from the couch and headed for the TV stand. The door on the side of the TV stand was where Makoto's tapes were. Opening the door, Minako began to search for a movie they could enjoy.  
  
"Hmm...Makoto has a lot of movies form the States. I didn't know she liked imported stuff like this." Minako's finger fell on the tapes reading the titles. "Lets see...Nope...uh-huh...no...Hmm...This looks like a winner," Minako said, picking up a case. " 'Something to Talk About' " Flipping the case over, she read the back and found it to be a movie with humor and love. "Alright. The kind of movie I'm in the mood for." Stepping into the kitchen doorway, she held up the case, "How about this one, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Which one is that," Makoto asked, getting a large bowl from the cabinent. The *ding* of the mircowave announced the popcorn to be done.  
  
" 'Something to Talk About'. Is this any good?"  
  
"Dunno. Haven't seen that one yet. I got it last week, I think. See, the plastic wrap is still on it."  
  
Minako looked at the tape case. "I didn't even notice."  
  
"You're such an airhead," Makoto said, removing the popcorn and pouring it into the bowl. "Go put it in and I'll get the drinks."  
  
~And we say goodbye  
Knowing what we have will fade away  
We'll meet another time  
Another day  
My friend~  
  
As Makoto entered the living room, she began tho think of Minako. *Four weeks...I can't believe it. She'll be gone.* Makoto sat on the couch next to Minako and the movie began, but Makoto wasn't paying attention. *She's going to be a model....the other girls plan on coming back home. She might not if she's sighed while in college.*  
  
"This movie is so funny!" Makoto snapped out of her trance and looked at the blonde who was laughing at the movie. Looking back towards the screen, she smiled herself.  
  
"Yeah." Then Makoto lost interest again. *Minako... will we still be as close if you never come back?*  
  
~Good friends  
Their paths may never come together again  
But in their hearts   
They're on a road with no end  
Where life will take us who can tell  
Guess it's time to say farewell  
My friend~  
  
  
"...Lets give em something to talk about," Minako sang, smiling, and walking to the door. "That movie was great. What was your faveorite part, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto walked Minako to her door to say goodnight. "I dunno...I found the second meeting to be pretty damn funny!" The girls laughed at the thought of that scene.  
  
"Yeah, that was funny, wasn't it?" Minako asked. Silence fell on them, and an un-easiness did, too. The two friends stood there, facing each other, but staring at the floor.  
  
"So, um..." Makoto didn't know what to say. *What is wrong with me!? This is Minako! My best friend! Why am I so nervous? It's not like I'm gonna kiss her or anything...* "Did you have fun?" *STUPID!*  
  
"Yeah, I did. Thanks for lunch."  
  
"No problem." Silence again. *What the hell!?!*  
  
Minako turned and opened the door. Opening it half way, she stopped and turned back around. Looking at Makoto who was still looking at the ground, Minako looked as if she were about to say something.  
  
"Mako-chan...?" Makoto looked up at Minako's nervous face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Minako blinked and shook her head. "Never mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that, Minako walked out of the apartment.  
  
~You never will forget   
Your good friends  
Good friends~  
*****************  
Short, I know. SORRY!!!!  
  
  
A Talent For Love  
Part 4  
Rating- PG  
  
Hello from the resident song fic author! ::Whispering:: That would be me. I'm sorry about that last chapter...It was short, but I had to make you suffer!!! ::maniac laughing:: The song is called 'The Heart Won't Lie' by Reba and Vince Gill. HEY! You should be proud! I know who sings this one!! lol I don't own the song or SM...Sorry...  
  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
Makoto was completely confused. Two weeks, and she still couldn't figure out that one night Minako was there with her. They both were very shy around one another like they had feelings for the other.  
  
"Thats crazy," Makoto said, turning the TV off and tossing the remote onto the couch next to her. "We're just friends." The phone rang and Makoto looked at it through the corner of her eye. It rang a second time and she answered it. "Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Mako-chan? This is Minako."  
  
"Oh, hi Mina-chan. Whats up?"  
  
"Uh...Whatcha doing tonight?"  
*************  
  
"I can't believe I'm here," Makoto said to herself. "I'm going to kill Minako. She said to meet her in here, knowing I hate this place, and she's late!" Makoto looked around. The place she was talking about was an under aged club called 'Cell Block'. (AN: The Cell Block is a name I got from another story called 'No Shame'. The only place you can find it is at ASMR under the 'M' section) The loud thumping of music was hurting her ears and the smoke was making her stomache churn.   
  
~Looking back over the years  
Of All the things I've always meant to say  
But words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears  
Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering  
  
You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away~  
  
Scanning the crowd again, Makoto finally found Minako. Walking towards her, Minako looked up and their eyes locked, and Makoto stopped. The only thing they did was stare at each other, unblinking.   
  
Minako began to walk towards her friend, their eyes still locked. Minako stopped before Makoto, still looking deep into her rich emerald eyes. Minako began to raise her head up to her friends so their lips....  
  
.....could......  
  
..........meet.......  
  
"HEY!" Minako yelled when someone bumped into her, spilling their drink down the front of her shirt. "Watch it!!"  
  
"Me," asked the young man. "Why don't you watch it! You're in the middle of the dance floor."  
  
"Then why the hell do you have a drink, you dip shit!?"  
  
"What the HELL did you call me!?" The man acted as if he were going to hit Minako when Makoto grabbed the man's raised arm, twisting it.  
  
Her face was very calm, but held hatred towards the man at the same time. "If you hit her," Makoto said, "I'll break your arm." She twisted it more to make sure her point got across to the man. He nodded, and she released his hand. "Lets get outta here."  
  
The two girls walked out of the club and headed for the parking lot. Minako had parked next to Makoto. "Why were you late tonight?"  
  
"Traffic. There was a huge wreck two blocks from my apartment."  
  
"Oh. You coming to my place for a bit," Makoto asked, unlocking her door.  
  
"If you don't care," Minako said, walking to her car and unlocking it.  
  
Makoto smiled. "Lets go."  
  
~'Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie~  
  
Makoto unlocked her door and the two entered the apartment. "Whatcha wanna do, Mina-chan," Makoto asked, hanging her coat.  
  
"Do you have a shirt I can change into, first," Minako asked. "I'm still soaked."  
  
"Yeah, go change." After Minako was done changing, Makoto asked her what she wanted to do.  
  
"I dunno. I'm bored. How about a movie?"   
  
"Nah. We did that last weekend. How about we play a game and just talk?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."   
  
So the two girls played everything from Yahtzee to poker to video games to darts. While they played games, Minako and Makoto talked about a few things. Mostly their future.  
  
Despite the fact they knew they would one day grow up to become guardians of a new world called Crytsal Tokyo, everything else was a blur. Would they do anything else other than be soldiers? Or would they be able to live a semi-normal life, like they did now?  
  
After a few hours, Makoto looked up at the clock. Streching, she looked at Minako. "It's one-thirty, Mina-chan. Do you plan on going home at all?"  
  
Minako smiled at Makoto, despite the fact she was staring at a checker board. "Yeah. After this game." Makoto sighed as Minako moved a peice. Makoto shook her head. Minako had three red peices left and Makoto only had two. Poor Minako...She thought she'd win this one. She would have, if she hadn't just set up her peices in a way Makoto could jump all three of them and win the game.  
  
And thats exactly what she did, too.  
  
"Could you at least pretend to lose, Mako-chan?" Minako looked up at her friend who had a somber look on her face. "You ok?"  
  
"Just tired. Come on. I'll walk you to the door." Makoto stood with Minako following her. She flipped the lights off as she headed for the front door.   
  
Opening the door and handing Minako her jacket, she became shy again. *Why am I shy!?*  
  
Minako took her jacket and folded it over her arm. She seemed nervous too. "I had fun tonight. Thank you."  
  
Makoto smiled. "You make it sound like it was a date, Mina-chan."  
  
"It was the best one I've ever had," Minako said, smiling from ear to ear. "HEY! At least I'm a cheap date!" The two girls laughed.  
  
"You're a silly girl," Makoto said, scratching Minako's head. Makoto's hand dropped from Minako's head to her face.  
  
Minako didn't move.  
  
Makoto licked her lips as she looked at Minako. Minako did the same thing. Running her thumb over Minako's cheek, Makoto leaned down, stopped and looked back into Minako's eyes. Minako knew what was about to happen.  
  
And she didn't stop Makoto from claiming her lips for her own...  
  
~Long after tonight  
Will you still hear my voice through the radio  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
After the scattered ashes fly  
Through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me?  
  
You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away  
  
'Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie~  
************  
Short again! I'm really sorry...HEY! At least they finally kissed!!  
  
  
A Talent For Love  
Part 5  
Rating-PG-13(A few suggesting scenes...)  
  
They finally kissed...YAY!!! Resident songfic writer here.The song is called 'It was you' by Trace Adkins. Another one I know!! lol No own SM or the song....SORRY GUYS!!!  
  
~Some people say falling in love is purely chance  
The random blend of time and place, circumstance  
That couldn't be farther from the truth  
'Cause with you...~  
  
Minako couldn't believe this was hapening...She and Makoto had been saying goodnight one minute and the next Makoto had her pinned up on the wall, kissing her...and one hell of a kiss at that! Not that she cared...  
  
No one knew it, but Minako had admired Makoto for years. But, just a few years ago, did she realize that she actually carried a torch for the amazon. She wasn't sure if it wasn't longer than that. The first time she realized she had strong feelings for her was when Makoto was in the hospital after that attack sophomore year. Minako never left her side for a minute. Ami had to bring her work to her so she wouldn't fall too far behind.   
  
But, a longing pulled at Minako's heart. She never imagined that Makoto might return her feelings. As much as she went after guys when they were younger...Minako kept her feelings concealed from Makoto...Up until tonight anyway. When Makoto kissed her. Then time all but stopped for her.  
  
Minako pulled away, which wasn't easy since she was backed up against a wall, and looked at Makoto. She stood there, trying to gulp in air from the draining kiss. She blinked and smiled. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Uh..." Makoto wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. "I love you?"  
  
Minako tilted her head and looked at Makoto. "Really? I couldn't tell by that earth shattering kiss... I thought you hated me." Minako planted a quick kiss on Makoto's lips.   
  
Makoto finally smiled. "You are ok with this, right?"  
  
"Are you kidding!? I'm more than ok with this." Minako's smile faded and she became very serious. "Remember when you told me if you ever decided to date again, that person would have to prove themself?" Makoto nodded. "Get ready," Minako said, jumping back into Makoto's arms, making them fall backwards onto the floor. Minako kissed Makoto as her hands began to pull the barret out of Makoto's hair. When Makoto's hair was down, Minako ran her hands through it. Makoto did the same to Minako's hair, pulling out the red bow and running her hands through Minako's hair.  
  
Minako's hands drifted through Makoto's hair down to her face, then down her neck, down her sides, then to the top of Makoto's pants. Minako hesitated a moment until she felt Makoto encourage her by taking her hand and placing it on her breast. Minako got the idea and began to knead Makoto's breast through her shirt...  
  
  
~It wasn't the stars in the sky  
That got to me that night   
Or the music we were dancing to  
It wasn't the moon up above  
That had me falling in love  
It was more than all those things could do  
It was you~  
  
  
Makoto sighed and laid her head on her pillow. Beside her laid Minako who had her arms wrapped around the taller girl's waist, planting soft kisses here and there. Minako then laid her head up on Makoto's shoulder and looked into her emerald eyes and smiled.  
  
Makoto did too. Smoothing Minako's hair from her face, Makoto gentley kissed Mianko. "So...."  
  
"So..." They looked at each other before laughing at the others inability to speak. But they knew words weren't really needed.  
  
Makoto tried again to speak with a little bit more success. "So, what do you want for breakfast in the morning?"  
  
Minako smiled slyly. "I want...you." Minako giggled as she kissed Makoto and pulled the blanket over their heads...  
*************  
  
Makoto opened her eyes. She could feel Minako asleep next to her and smiled. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was 12:30 in the after noon. Not wanting to wake Minako up yet, Makoto carefully peeled herself away from the other girl and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
After thirty minutes under the hot water, Makoto came back out, clean and refreashed. Makoto picked out a simple out fit of shorts and a tanktop and went to the kitchen. Looking through her cabnients, she found enough things to make homemade pancakes...  
  
Minako sleepily opened her eyes as the wave of smells invaded her nose. Taking in her surroundings and remembering things form the night before, Minako smiled. Sitting up and strecthing, Minako then headed for the bathroom to freashen up. Coming back out dressed in Makoto's large, fluffy, forest green bathrobe, Minako headed for the kitchen. When she arrived, she saw Makoto flipping a pancake.  
  
Smiling even more, Minako walked behind Makoto and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Makoto smiled while she cooked.  
  
"Good morning, Mako-chan."  
  
"Try after noon dear," Makoto said, placing the pancake on an already tall stack next to her. after she turned the stove off, Makoto turned in Minako's arms and returned the hug. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"What do you think," Minako asked, placing a quick kiss on Makoto's lips. "I slept great. How about you?"  
  
"The same. Hungry?"  
  
Minako's eyes went wide. "After last night!? Of course I am!" Makoto only sighed and shook her head.  
  
~I do believe we're all a part of a greater plan  
That only angels in our hearts can understand  
Somehow I knew I found my place  
When I saw your face~   
  
Minako held Makoto tighter as they zoomed down the back streets of Tokyo. Makoto had rented a motorcycle for the next two weeks Minako would be in town. Makoto finally figured out why Haruka loved bikes so much: the speed. It was a great freedom to feel you were the fastest thing on the earth, the wind blowing through your hair...Great freedom.  
  
"Where are we going, Mako-chan," Minako asked when they stopped at a red light. Minako had her head sitting up on Makoto's shoulder so when she breathed it sent shivers down makoto's spine.  
  
Makoto shrugged. "I dunno. Just driving around. Why? Any place special you wanna go?"  
  
Minako smiled and hugged Makoto tighter. Resting her cheek on Makoto's back, Minako answered, "Nope. Just as long as I'm with you."  
  
Makoto's smile grew and she took one of Minako's hands and kissed it. "Ya sure? We can go back to town if you want."  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. Just drive." Makoto took off again when the light changed. She coudn't believe this. Just a few hours ago, Makoto was worried about Minako leaving. Now she was worried about her leaving and not coming back because of meeting someone better than her. Makoto shrugged it off. She'd worry about that if and when it happened.  
  
Seeing a dirt road off to the side, Makoto slowed and turned onto it. She didn't know why...she just let her insticts take her anywhere they wanted to take her. Minako looked back up when they turned. She noticed they had turned onto a dirt road and heading for a wooded area. She tapped Makoto's shoulder and she slowed down enough to her hear over the roar of the bike.  
  
"Where are we going," Minako asked over the wind.  
  
"I dunno. Something just made me turn off here. Why? Do you wanna go back?" Minako shook her head. She trusted Makoto not to get them into trouble.  
  
Makoto sped up a little and they were soon driving in a thick wooded area. The sunlight began to disappear with in the trees branches, only shining through here and there. Makoto drove through the trees with expertise...almost as if she knew these woods fairly well. Soon, Minako noticed, they began to head for the sound of distant water. Within a few minutes, Makoto had stopped by a small river with a 20 foot water fall at the head of it. Makoto stayed on the bike as Minako got off to look at the site before her.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" She asked, turning back around to look at her girlfriend. Makoto only smiled. "It's beautiful, Mako-chan." Minako shot Makoto a smile before turning back around to look at the scenery.  
  
Makoto got off the bike and headed for Minako. Wrapping her arms around her, Makoto kissed Minako's cheek. "Wanna go swimming?"  
  
"We don't have suits, Mako-chan. How can we?" Makoto let go of Minako's waist and turned to face her a little without walking in front of her. She only looked at Minako. "Oh...you mean..." Makoto nodded. Minako shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
The two girls stripped down (giving each other kisses here and there along the way!) and dove into the crystal blue water. Minako was enjoying herself. She hadn't had this much fun with one person in years. And for it to be with Makoto made it even more special.   
  
They had been there for a couple of hours when Minako decided to try and sun bathe a little. There was more light here than the other parts of the woods so she just strechted out on the bank of the river, closed her eyes and listened to the wildlife around. After fifteen minutes, Minako opened her eyes. Makoto was gone. She looked around for her girlfriend but couldn't find her. Then she called her name, panic ringing in her voice. "Makoto! Where are you!?"  
  
"Up here!" Minako squinted her eyes and looked up. On top of the water fall stood a dark, female figure. It was Makoto.  
  
"What are you doing up there, Mako-chan?" Minako called, sheilding her eyes with her hand.  
  
Makoto smiled, knowing Minako couldn't see it. She backed away from the edge a little and Minako thought she was coming back down. Then she heard the amazon give a war cry and seen her figure fly from the cliff. Minako stood up quickly with fear.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Makoto's form tightened up into a ball as she came in contact with the water, making the biggest splash Minako had ever seen from a human being. Minako dove into the water and began to swim to Makoto as she came up for air. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Makoto said, grinning from ear to ear. But, her smile faded when she noticed the death look coming from Minako. "Are you ok?"  
  
"No I am NOT OK!" Minako yelled. "I thought you were trying to kill yourself!" Makoto could see the tears in her eyes. Minako wasn't playing.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mina-chan," Makoto said, hugging the blonde. "I do that all the time. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't safe. Please don't cry, Mina. I'm ok. See?"  
  
Minako wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck and placed her head on her shoulder. "I know you're ok, Mako-chan. I just got worred I guess." Minako let go of Makoto just far enough to look into her eyes. Makoto smiled and took Minako's face in her hands. Bending her head down, she kissed Minako, still holding Minako's face. Minako placed her hands over Makoto's and began to lead her back to the bank...  
  
~It wasn't the stars in the sky  
That got to me that night  
Or the music we were dancing to  
It wasn't the moon up above  
That had me falling n love  
It was more than all those things alone could do  
It was you~  
************  
I think they made love three times in that....^_^  
  
A Talent For Love  
Part 6  
Rating-PG  
  
Hello. Resident songfic writer here. Just a note this will be the LAST chapter to this story. But, I will do another follow up, k? There are two songs in this story. One for Minako and one for Makoto. The one for Minako will appear between this: ~ Makoto's will be like this: * Both songs are by Madonna(Made that one easy on myself, ne??) so I don't own them or SM. Bye!  
  
(Day before Minako's trip)  
  
Makoto stood on her balcony, over looking the city of Tokyo. She didn't know why, but there was a huge hole in heart...  
  
*I could be your sister  
I could be your mother  
We could be friends  
I'd even be your brother  
But I-I'd rather be you lover  
Thats right,  
I'd rather be your lover*  
  
The past few days she and Minako had done nothing but fight. Makoto didn't know why. For some reason, all they could do when they saw each other was scream. Makoto shook her head. It was her own fault, she knew it. She had been so worried about losing Minako because she felt she wasn't good enough for her, she began to push her away...  
  
*I don't know where I stand with you  
I never ever made any plans with you  
I don't know what I mean to you  
The only thing I know is I dream of you...  
But wouldn't it be better if I loved you less...  
But, wouldn't it be better if I gave you up?*  
  
Makoto couldn't take this. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She loved Minako with her heart. She couldn't stand losing her to someone else...That was why she was giving her up...  
  
*And all that I know   
Is I just don't understand  
Why my happiness  
Always lies- in the palm of  
Your hand  
I could be your sister  
I could be your mother  
We could be friends  
I'd even be your brother  
But I-I'd rather be you lover  
Thats right,  
I'd rather be your lover*  
  
"I'm sorry, Minako...."  
  
~Your heart is not open   
SoI must go  
The spell has been broken...  
I loved you so  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
Creation comes when you learn to say no~  
  
Minako sat in her living room staring at the TV. Artemis jumped on her lap and purred. "Be quiet artemis," Minako scolded. "I'm watching TV."   
  
Artemis gave her a look. "Uh...Minako?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The TV isn't on, sweet heart." Minako blinked. It wasn't.  
  
"Damn her," Minako said, standing. Artemis landed on his feet when she stood up without realising he was on her legs. "Why does she have to shut me out!"  
  
"Minako, what are you talking about?" He followed her until she went into the bath room and closed the door.  
  
"Never mind, Arty. Go to bed," Minako said through the door. He was about to ask again, but thought against it. Instead he did as he was told and padded his way to their room.  
  
Minako ranher a warm bath and soaked for a while. Makoto had stopped calling her a few days ago. Minako couldn't blame her,though. That past week had been hell on them both. For some reason, the two couldn't stand being around the other for more than two seconds with out fighting. Minako didn't know why...she finally found love and it was falling apart before her very eyes...  
  
~You were my lesson  
I had to learn  
I was your fortress   
You had to burn  
Pain is a warning   
Something's wrong  
I pray to God   
It won't last long~  
  
Minako stood in front of Makoto's apartment door. In three hours she would be leaving to go England for five years for her modeling school...She didn't want to leave like this. She made up her mind the night before she went to bed to come and talk to Makoto. It was the right thing to do. For the both of them...  
  
Makoto looked up when she heard knocking on her door. Turning the TV off, she walked to the door and opened it and nearly fell over. "What do you want, Mianko?"  
  
That hurt...no more 'Mina'. "I came to talk."  
  
"So talk," Makoto said, not letting her in.  
  
"Can I please come in, Mako-chan?" She nearly started crying when she heard her name come from Minako like that. Her pet name...She's never forget it. Opening the door, Minako stepped in and Makoto closed the door. "We need to talk, Mako-chan." No sense in beating around the tree, Minako thought.  
  
"I know. About what?" Makoto didn't mean to sound cruel, but she did anyway. She wanted to get Minako out of her apartment as soon as possiable.  
  
~There's nothing left to try  
There's no place to hide...~  
  
Makoto knew very well about what. She just didn't want to discuss it.   
  
"About us," Minako said with tears in her eyes. "At least what's left of us." Makoto walked over to her balcony doors and looked out.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Where do we stand with each other," Minako asked. "I need to know before I leave today."  
  
Makoto closed her eyes as a tear slid down her face.   
  
"We're over."  
  
~There's no greater power  
Than the power of  
Good-bye...~  
  
A sob escaped Minako's throat. That was it. Thats what she came over here to hear. Makoto didn't even try to save their love. She still stood there with her back to Minako.  
  
~Your heart is not open  
So I must go...~  
  
"Thats it? You're not even going to try," Minako asked.  
  
~The spell has been broken...  
I loved you so...~  
  
"I can't. Not even for you."  
  
~You were my lesson   
I had to learn...~  
  
"Why? What have I done to you to make you hate me so?"  
  
~I was your fortress...~  
  
"You did nothing."  
  
~There's nothing left to try  
There's no place to hide...~  
  
"Then why, Mako-chan?"  
  
~There's no greater power  
Than the power of  
Good-bye...~  
  
Makoto ignored her. She couldn't answer her when she didn't truely know herself.  
  
~There's nothing left to lose...~  
  
"I love you, Mako-chan."  
  
~There's no more heart to bruise...~  
  
I love you, too, Mina, Makoto thought. But she continued to keep quiet. Until she heard the clicking of the shutting door of her apartment...  
  
~There's no greater power   
Than the power of   
Good-bye...~  
  
Three hours later Mianko boarded a one way flight to Englnad...  
  
~Learn to say   
Good-bye...~  
  
Three hours later, Makoto collapsed onto her balcony crying  
as she watched a planne fly over head...  
  
~I yearn to say  
Good-bye...~  
*****************  
Sorry it ended so sad. Like I said there will be a follow story to this. The first song was called 'I'd rather be your lover' and the second one was 'The power of good-bye'. Go ahead and flame me for it...  
  
  



End file.
